


You're Mine (SinJu)

by Nekokinzy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: I couldn't believe it...he had betrayed me. I trusted him and told him and he went off and told Kouen. Now the man I cared about most was on the ground, severely hurt and was about to receive a death blow from the Kou Prince. Without even thinking, I raced toward him and jumped in the way right as Kouen delivered the blow, taking it full on before getting a chance to throw a borge up around the two of us.Pain coursed through my body as everything began to go silent and my entire body grew numb. The only thing I remembered before completely passing out, was someone screaming my name before everything went black around me.((I do not own Magi or any of the characters in this story. I will add my own characters later on. This story will contain Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, Mature Language and Sexual Content. If any of those are triggers to you, then this story isn't for you.))





	1. Chapter One

~~Judar’s POV~~  
A cold wind whipped through my long black hair as I stared off into the night sky while waiting for the person I set out to talk to. It was in the middle of winter and I was out here with barely any clothes on just like I am any other day. If it wasn’t for my magic, I’d be freezing right about now. I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair, already growing slightly irritated with how late this stupid king was. He never seems to be on time when I have to talk to him. Stupid king… I realize it’s hard for him to get away, especially from certain people but hell; he’s a grown ass man. They keep treating him like a fucking child and it really pisses me off.  
Eventually, I got tired of standing around and decided to settle down on my back. I rested my hands behind my head and kicked one leg up over the other. I began thinking some things over while I waited, like how pissed off Kouen would be if he found out I was meeting up with the enemy. Honestly, that thought made me laugh. I only laughed more when I thought of Kougyoku. She’d be even more pissed then Kouen would be and the only reason for that…  
“Judar.” My thoughts were cut off when a familiar voice suddenly called my name. I looked up and grinned slightly. Standing there was a rather tall man with long purple hair and stunning eyes that were the same color. He was dressed in his normal white robes, the only thing missing were his metal vessels. I slowly sat myself up and grinned more at the stupid king who was standing beside me. The reason Kougyoku would be so pissed off at me for this was because I was meeting up with the man that she was madly in love with, King Sinbad.  
“Sinbad, you’re impressively late you know. I was about to fly off.” I said while rolling my crimson colored eyes. He just laughed a bit and sat down beside me.  
“My apologies. I couldn’t get away from Ja’far or Masrur. Then of course Yamuraiha tried to follow me as well so I had to give her the slip as well. If they found out I was meeting with you, they’d think I was plotting with the Kou Empire or something and then rumors would spread. I can’t have that now.” Sinbad explained casually.  
“Yes because the great King of Sindria is such a perfect man.” I said in annoyance.  
“As far as they all know, I am a perfect man but in reality I’m sneaking around and meeting with an enemy Magi.” He replied, only to laugh once again and I just huffed. “Anyways, why did you call me out here, Judar? You said it was important and that after this talk we would both benefit. I’m rather curious to what you mean by that.”  
A dark blush suddenly covered my cheeks. I had played this conversation out multiple times in my head but now that it was actually happening, I wasn’t sure that I could go through with it. It wasn’t like me to get so nervous, especially around him, him of all people. I just told myself I needed to calm down and come right out with it. There’s no way in hell I have feelings for him. That isn’t something I’d have, especially toward him, yet I was about to suggest something like this to him. I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him.  
“The reason I called you out here to talk was because I have a small suggestion that may benefit the both of is in a couple ways. Now just here me out before you say anything at all because this is rather embarrassing for me to say and if you know me at all, you know I don’t get embarrassed so easily.” I paused for a minute and looked over at Sinbad. He nodded slowly, showing me that he was willing to listen to what I had to say.  
“I propose that you and I try an experiment…a physical experiment that is. One that involves us touching…and kissing…and possibly doing other…sexual things. Not as lovers but just two men doing things with each other as…I guess it’d be called friends with benefits. How does that sound?” I asked. It didn’t come out exactly how I had planned it too, but it was the best I could do. I watched Sinbad’s face carefully. He was clearly thinking things over in his head with a neutral expression on his face. After several minutes of silence, Sinbad finally spoke.  
“I think we can arrange something like that. I think it’d be an interesting experiment, especially with someone like you. Whenever you want to start these experiments just let me know. I’ll be eagerly waiting for you, Judar.” He got a scary looking grin as his face as he stood himself up, stretching his arms out slightly. I got up as well and gave him a curious look before stepping closer to him.  
“Why don’t we try something out right now, just to see if there’s any kind of spark between us.” I suggested, getting my own devilish grin on. He paused and stepped closer to me as well until we were face to face, him being slightly taller than me. I laughed slightly and took ahold of the front of his robe, holding it tightly.  
“Oh? You want to try making out now to see if we give each other any kind of arousal, is that right?” He asked while slipping an arm around my waist. I flinched slightly from the touch but continued to hold my ground.  
“That sounds about right, Sinbad. Now let’s get to it before your little baby sitters start looking for you.” I didn’t give him time to respond before I crashed my lips to his. He let out a slight growl before he started holding me even tighter and kissing me back. His lips were warm and it was clear that he had a lot of experience, to where I had very little.  
The kiss started out very slow and passionate but soon became very hot and rough. A small, embarrassing moan escaped from my throat that only caused Sinbad to chuckle into the kiss. After a few seconds, Sinbad broke the kiss and stepped back a bit. “I think we have our answer now, Judar. I hope you ‘ll come to see me very soon.” Sinbad said smoothly before he released my waist and began walking back to his palace.  
“See you soon…stupid king…” I muttered quietly before I took off in the opposite direction, flying toward the Kou Empire. I was pretty dumbfounded that he agreed to do something like that with me of all people. If anyone finds out, he and I are both in big trouble, but at the same time, I’m really excited for this to be happening. Sinbad really is a fascinating man. Maybe someday I can get him to fall and together we can take over the world together but that’s a bit far in the future since this has only just begun.  
However, I started to fear that maybe one day, I’ll end up wanting to be more than just friends with him. If that ever happens, I’ll just keep it to myself and I won’t tell him. I know he wouldn’t want me as anything more than just this. Either way…that man is mine and I’ll put an end to anyone to dares to try and take him away from me, including Kougyoku.  
“You’ll be mine…and only mine, Sinbad. I guarantee it.”


	2. Chapter Two

~~Judar’s POV Cont. ~~  
When I arrived back at the Kou Empire, I found that someone had been waiting for me to return, a young kid with a scar on his left eye from a terrible fire a few years ago. One of his blue eyes were its normal color but the one on the left was a lighter shade of blue, his vision had clearly been taken away in that eye. When he noticed me he quickly crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his long black hair blowing in the cool wind.   
“Where did you run off to, Judar? Kouen isn’t happy that you just disappeared on him.” The boy said in a stern tone. I just rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him.   
“Hakuryuu, don’t worry about where I’ve been. Kouen doesn’t need to worry about it either. He needs to mind his own damn business. I’m a Magi after all. I can take care of myself.” I said carelessly.   
“You still have to follow orders, Judar. Kouen doesn’t want you running off like that because he thinks you’re plotting to go against the Kou Empire.” Hakuryuu said in a warning tone. “He’ll punish you if you keep it up.”  
“Punish me? Don’t make me laugh! He can’t do a damn thing to me and he knows it!” I said while snickering slightly. “Anyways, I’m going to bed. You should head inside too or else you’re going to end up sick and we wouldn’t want that now would we?” I quickly walked past Hakuryuu and headed toward my room. As I walked my mind slowly started to wander again. Kouen had been really strict lately, especially toward me but I knew there was nothing he could do to me if I chose not to follow his orders. I’m not a damn child after all and I can see whoever I want.   
Once I got to my room, I closed my door and made my way over to my bed, only to collapse onto it face first. I groaned into the pillow and hugged it tightly while my mind wandered back to the events that happened earlier. Sinbad and I actually made out a little bit. I still couldn’t believe that it happened. His lips were so soft and he was so skilled at it too. He made me want to melt in his arms. I felt things that I had never felt before and he made all that happen.   
“Damn…I still can’t believe that all happened…” I muttered softly.   
“You can’t believe all what happened, Judar?” A deep voice suddenly asked. I yelped loudly and quickly sat myself up, only to see a tall man with crimson hair that reached his shoulders and eyes as red as mine with a piercing gaze, only the gaze that the Kou Empire’s oldest prince has.   
“Kouen! What the hell!? Get the fuck out of my room!” I growled while grabbing my one of my pillows and hugging it to my chest.   
“Is that any way to talk to your Prince, Judar?” Kouen asked in a flat tone.  
“I’ll talk to you however I want. You’re my King’s Candidate. I didn’t have to choose you at all so consider yourself lucky.” I growled and gave him a hard glare, only to get a glare right back.   
“I guess I’ll have to punish you for taking that tone with me.” He said darkly before making his way over to my bed. It was only then that I noticed he was only wearing pants. I growled a bit and moved back a bit.   
“Stay the hell away from me, Kouen. I’m in no mood and I just want to go to bed. I will blast you with ice!” I growled louder and started to reach for my wand, only to find that it was nowhere in sight. Kouen’s laugh earned my attention once again. In his hand was the very thing I was looking for.   
“You’re defenseless without this little trinket. Now hold still and don’t fucking move or else I’ll bust it.” Kouen growled and threw my wand behind himself before jumping and pinning me down to my bed.   
“Get the hell off me!” I cried out, only to have a hand cover my mouth.   
“Don’t start screaming like a little bitch. This is what happens when you talk back to your prince. Do you understand me, bitch?” Kouen gave me a deadly glare that sent chills down my spine. Normally I wasn’t so terrified but this time was completely different. I had no idea what was going to happen tonight but I decided to just shut my eyes and try to forget that anything was happening. I just had to think about Sin…without saying his name. I couldn’t say his name. Kouen would know and I’m determined to keep everything a secret. I couldn’t put Sinbad’s life at risk.   
Within minutes, I felt a hard punch come crashing down onto my face. Something like that shouldn’t hurt me, but he must have had a hidden metal vessel on him or something. Punches came repeatedly and I did my best not to scream or cry. I didn’t want anyone else in the palace to hear me because then they’d come in here and see this which was the last thing I wanted. Not only that, I’d have to explain all these bruises to Sin when I saw him again, if I’d be able to get away from this place that is.   
I coughed loudly when one of Kouen’s fists came down on my stomach, causing me to curl up in pain. Tears threatened to leave my eyes but I continued to hold them back as much as possible. The last thing I wanted was Kouen to see me cry. No one was ever allowed to see me cry. I’d sooner die than let that happen. The punches slowly faded and eventually all I was left with was an aching body. Kouen still hovered above me, breathing hard as if he had just done some hardcore work out. He suddenly grasped my already bruising face and forced me to look him in the eye.   
“Be thankful that this was all you received tonight. I could have done so much more to you but I decided to give you another chance. You better start behaving or next time things will be way worse on you. Do you understand me?” Kouen growled and I just nodded slowly. Before he released my face, he suddenly crashed his lips to mine, causing me to squeal loudly. This was entirely different from the way Sinbad did it. Kouen was much more forceful and sloppy to where Sinbad was passionate and way more experienced than Kouen was. I wanted to pull away from him but at the same time, I decided not to because I didn’t want to be beaten anymore. I just wanted to sleep it all off and so that I could go see Sinbad tomorrow.   
Once Kouen released me, my head fell back onto my pillows. He gave me a devilish smirk before finally leaving my room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, tears started pouring down my cheeks and I couldn’t get them to stop. I just continued to cry and cry until I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better than today had been.


End file.
